why is a raven like a writing desk?
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Bocah tahu apa soal cinta? Yang ada hanyalah peperangan kecil tidak jelas. [BTS Fanfiction. Shota!KookV. Fanfic Exchange for Judalismic]
Yang satunya bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Pergi! Kau selalu mencari masalah denganku, Kim."

Dan satunya lagi biasa dipanggil Kim Taehyung.

"Curang! Harusnya aku yang menang! Kau curang, Jeon!"

Dan mereka selalu menyatakan diri sebagai musuh bebuyutan karena persaingan sengit untuk menjadi paling baik di antara yang terbaik. Anak-anak lain bilang, mereka itu sama-sama keras kepala. Sama-sama cerdas. Sama-sama tidak ingin kalah. Dan sama-sama menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Hei, hei. Sudah, ya. Sesama teman itu tidak boleh bertengkar, jadi—"

"Jungkook jelek! Jelek! Jelek! Jeleeeeeeeek!"

"Berisik! Kupukul kau!"

"Kalian berdua, berdiri di sudut ruangan."

Tapi sama-sama bodoh (secara ungkapan) dan langganan kena hukum ibu guru.

"Taehyung yang salah!"

"Bukan! Itu semua gara-gara Jungkook!"

"Sekarang!"

Ya, sudahlah. Namanya juga bocah labil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"**

 **Disclaimer :** BTS bukan punya saya kecuali ceritanya :"D Judul di atas diambil dari kutipan cerita Alice In Wonderland milik Lewis Caroll. Saya juga gak ngerti kenapa judulnya itu, ehe 8"D/oi.

 **Warning:** _children!au_. Jadi kemungkinan ada ooc-nya dikit, muehehe.

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini _fanfic exchange_ buat Teh **Judalismic** yang katanya pengen yang unyu-unyu. Padahal saya agak ragu ini unyu atau enggak, tapi semoga menghibur ya~ nanti giliran saya yang neror *evil smile*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _Some people said, there was a little prince in my dream_ ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali pertama Jeon Jungkook bertemu dengan bocah berambut cokelat tua itu adalah ketika ia tidak sengaja keluar bersama sang ibu untuk membeli pesanan ayahnya ke toko terdekat dan mendapati bocah asing itu di depan sebuah gerbang rumah sederhana tepat di samping rumahnya. Seingat Jungkook, ibunya pernah bilang kalau rumah sederhana itu sudah lama kosong dan tidak terpakai. Tapi baru saja tadi pagi ayahnya memberikan pengumuman kalau tetangga baru akan datang dan menempati rumah tersebut.

O-oh, pantas saja Jungkook belum pernah melihatnya. Jadi bocah itu adalah anak dari tetangga yang baru?

"Wah, Nyonya Kim, bukan? Selamat menempati rumah baru. Saya berasal dari keluarga Jeon."

Ada seorang wanita paruh baya, ia melihat senyum manis seperti ibunya di paras wanita itu meskipun terdapat keriput di beberapa garis wajahnya. Jungkook tidak terlalu memerhatikan ketika ibunya berbincang dengan wanita ramah yang dipanggil Nyonya Kim itu, karena atensinya sudah berpindah penuh pada anak laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang kaki sang Nyonya.

"Taehyung," lengan anak itu ditarik lembut. "Ayo berkenalan dulu. Ini tetangga baru kita,"

 _Taehyung_? Sepertinya nama itu cocok diucapkan oleh lidahnya. Mata bulat Jungkook berbinar antusias saat tangan kanan dengan jemari-jemari kecilnya terulur malu-malu, tepat di hadapannya. Meski wajah bocah itu menunduk dan enggan menatapnya, Jungkook yakin parasnya terlihat imut. Entahlah, mungkin insting-nya dalam menilai orang sangat kuat ia jadi beranggapan terlalu cepat.

"Kim Taehyung," sahutnya pelan. "Salam kenal."

Uluran diterima tegas. Menggoyangkannya sedikit sebelum Jungkook berkata. "Jeon Jungkook."

"Err, Jungkook?" Taehyung mendongak, dan Jungkook sempat tertegun karena dugaannya mengenai paras anak laki-laki di depannya itu tidak meleset. "Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Jungkook?"

Senyum sok ganteng diulas bangga. "Tentu, Taehyungie."

"Lalu Jungkook, kenapa gigi depanmu tidak ada? Kau jarang sikat gigi, ya?"

Senyum Jungkook runtuh seketika.

Entahlah. Sepertinya kesan pertemuan pertama mereka bisa dibilang tidak bagus.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Uwoooh! Jungkookie hebat sekali!"

Taehyung mendumel dalam hati. Cih! Apanya yang hebat, sih? Bocah Jeon itu kan hanya sedang bermain bola basket di taman belakang dekat kotak pasir. Bagian mananya yang hebat coba? Hanya bola karet ringan juga yang dipakai. Anak-anak perempuan tidak perlu heboh sebegitunya.

Siang ini, Jae Rin-sonsangenim sengaja membebaskan murid-muridnya untuk bermain bebas. Sebagian bermain di taman belakang gedung penitipan anak, sebagiannya berada di ruang tengah. Mendengarkan permainan piano Jae Rin-sonsaengnim yang begitu indah. Namun, karena berada di dalam membuatnya bosan setengah mati, Taehyung memutuskan keluar. Dan ia menyesalinya setengah mati ketika melihat pengganggu itu lagi-lagi menarik perhatian banyak orang.

 _Bang!_

Bola terakhir masuk. Otomatis poin didapatkan dengan mudah.

Sampai sorakan menggema setelahnya.

"Jungkookie menang!"

Tsk. Berisik.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain, Tae?"

Taehyung menoleh. Sahabat karibnya—Park Jimin—tampak sudah siap dengan ember kuning kecil dan dua sekop plastik yang tergenggam di masing-masing tangan. Sepasang sepatu bot sudah membalut kakinya rapi, siap-siap menekuni diri di dalam kotak pasir yang tak ada habisnya.

"Bersama Jungkook?" Taehyung mencibir. "Tidak mau."

Di belakangnya, Taehyung bisa mendengar segala rentetan pujian yang diarahkan Jungkook tepat setelah permainan basket selesai. Banyak di antaranya berasal dari suara perempuan yang sangat nyaring. Dasar bocah, baru menginjak umur tujuh tahun saja sudah cari-cari perhatian di depan anak perempuan.

"Aku tidak bilang bermain dengan Jungkook," bela Jimin, sedikit ketus. Langkah kakinya langsung berjalan menuju kotak pasir di tengah taman. Bilangnya saja Taehyung tidak ingin main, walaupun pada akhirnya ia malah mengikuti ke mana perginya Jimin. "Daripada diam tidak ada kerjaan begitu, kenapa tidak ikut bermain denganku saja?"

Cengiran lebar terpoles di wajahnya. Taehyung lantas berlari ke arah kotak pasir tanpa perlu repot-repot mengganti sepatu luarnya dengan sepatu bot. Toh, sama saja. Bahkan akan lebih bagus lagi jika ia membuka sepatunya. Tapi karena ia tidak ingin mendapat omelan ibunya di rumah nanti, sepatu tidak jadi dilepas. Padahal kan, berani kotor itu lebih baik.

" _Meh,_ bermain pasir lagi, Taehyung? Dasar anak kecil."

Sekop yang awalnya diserahkan Jimin tidak jadi diambil Taehyung. Sebaliknya, ia segera menoleh. Mencari sumber suara yang selalu membuat kupingnya terasa sakit. Tepat seperti dugaan Taehyung, itu Jeon Jungkook. Lengkap dengan peluh di sekitar dahi dan bola basket karet terjepit di antara ketiak kirinya. Lagaknya bak seorang pangeran, keren sekaligus membuat sebal setengah mati. Taehyung lantas berdiri, melebarkan kaki sambil berkacak pinggang dengan dada membusung angkuh.

"Berkaca sebelum berbicara, Jungkook. Aku lebih tua darimu."

Jungkook mendengus. Bola karet di tangannya dilempar sesaat ke atas, lalu ditangkapnya kembali dengan mudah. "Hanya berbeda satu tahun. Tidak perlu bangga seperti itu, Taehyung."

"Panggil aku _'Hyung'._ " Taehyung memicingkan mata. "Aku tidak sudi dipanggil langsung seperti itu, apalagi olehmu."

"Oh, ya?" Alih-alih mundur dengan perkataan sinis Taehyung, Jungkook semakin gencar berbuat jail. "Taehyung? Kim Taehyung? Tae? Taetae?"

"Argh! Panggil aku _Hyung!_ "

Bola karet dilempar spontan. Bergerak cepat, Taehyung refleks menangkapnya. Nyaris terlepas kembali jika ia tidak langsung memeluknya erat. _Fuuh,_ hampir saja. Mau ditaruh ke mana mukanya nanti seandainya bola tidak berhasil ditangkap? Bisa-bisa Jungkook malah mentertawakannya dan menyebutnya laki-laki lemah karena menangkap bola saja tidak bisa. Tidak, tidak! Itu tidak boleh!

"Satu babak permainan, bagaimana?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah sibuk melakukan pemanasan kecil agar otot-otot tubuhnya tidak menegang.

"Kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan lima poin saja, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau, Taehyung. Bagaimana?"

Hm, tawaran menarik. Meminta Jungkook untuk menjauh darinya sepanjang lima meter setiap hari tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Memikirkannya saja sudah berhasil menarik lengkung tipis di bibir Taehyung. Ia berlutut sejenak di samping Jimin, mengambil satu karet gelang yang sebelumnya terkait di antara sekop-sekop plastiknya, setelah itu mengikat poni panjangnya hingga membentuk pohon kecil. Bermain bersama Jungkook harus membutuhkan energi lebih, terkadang poninya bisa menempel di kening karena terlalu banyak keringat yang dikeluarkan. Jadi Taehyung antisipasi dengan mengikat poninya seperti pohon kecil.

"Wah, wah, tidak berpikir untuk menyerah, Taehyung?"

Taehyung mendecih kecil. "Dalam mimpimu, Jungkook."

Di sisi lain, Jimin menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. Tadi siapa yang bilang tidak ingin bermain bersama Jeon Jungkook?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Senja hari itu mulai habis, dan malam mencoba mampir pelan-pelan.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, tanpa sadar tatapan Jungkook sulit dialihkan ketika ia melihat Taehyung mengikat tali sepatunya dengan terburu-buru, topi sekolah berwarna kuning sudah dipasang rapi, kancing jaket juga tidak terlupakan, termasuk tas yang menempel di punggungnya sampai pulang nanti. Dengar-dengar, siang tadi Taehyung menyombongkan diri kalau ibunya akan datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak menjemput dalam keadaan terlambat.

Sombong, memang. Tapi, sedikitnya Jungkook merasa iri.

Sejak umurnya bertambah dan ia mulai memasuki tempat penitipan anak, frekuensi kedatangan ibu dan ayahnya mulai bekurang. Mungkin kedatangan mereka ketika ia berada di taman kanak-kanak bisa dibilang sering, tidak pernah absen satu kali pun—malah. Namun, karena kenaikan jabatan sang ayah menyita waktu kedua orang tuanya, ia jadi lebih sering dijemput oleh Bibi Chon—wanita paruh baya yang mengurusi segala keperluan rumah tangga. Bukannya Jungkook membenci Bibi Chon, tidak, sama sekali tidak. Bibi Chon orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan terlalu baik dan sabar ketika menghadapinya.

Jungkook hanya merasa … entahlah, kesepian, mungkin?

Apa bedanya dengan anak-anak yang selalu dijemput oleh orang tua mereka sedangkan ia tidak? Apa bedanya jika terlihat hebat di mata orang lain dan selalu berhasil mengalahkan Kim Taehyung jika Taehyung sendiri akan tersenyum kembali saat melihat kedatangan ibunya di depan pintu utama?

Ia tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya keadilan, tapi Jungkook seolah merasa ini tidaklah adil.

"Ah, Jungkookie?"

Bahunya tersentak pelan, ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Ketika ia mendongak, Jungkook mendapati sepasang mata teduh menatapnya hangat. Jungkook tertegun sejenak. Ia seperti memandang Taehyung di balik iris mata mahoni itu. Sudut hatinya tidak ingin mengakui, tapi Jungkook memang menyukainya.

"Bibi Chon baru saja bilang padaku, katanya dia tidak bisa menjemput," sahutnya lembut, lembut sekali. Lengkap dengan senyum keibuan yang mengingatkan Jungkook akan rumah yang membuatnya rindu. "Jadi, Jungkookie pulang bersama kami, ya?"

Terkejut, tentu saja. Terlebih ketika Jungkook mengalihkan atensi sepenuhnya pada seorang bocah sinis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari wanita di hadapannya, yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Nyonya Kim. Sorot mata Taehyung mengatakan penolakan, namun ucapan dari bibirnya berkata implikasi.

"Untuk kali ini saja." Taehyung berpaling angkuh. Enggan menatap matanya lama-lama. "Lain kali, jangan bersikap manja."

"Taehyungie, jangan seperti itu," peringat Nyonya Kim halus. "Nah, ayo Jungkookie. Perlu kubantu membereskan barang-barangmu?"

Bola mata Jungkook berbinar senang. Sekilas memang, tapi tetap saja diam-diam ia merasa bahagia (dan ia merahasiakannya dari Taehyung. Jangan sampai bocah Kim itu tahu). Tak perlu waktu sampai sepuluh menit sampai mereka bertiga keluar dari kawasan taman kanak-kanak dan menyadari bahwa malam mulai tiba. Ketika bintang pertama baru saja muncul.

Jungkook tahu Taehyung akan bungkam selama perjalanan. Tetapi Nyonya Kim selalu bisa membuka percakapan panjang dan membuat Taehyung bercerita. Misal seperti—

"Tadi _sonsaengnim_ bercerita tentang Alice yang terlempar ke negeri Wonderland!"

(Jungkook juga mendengar cerita itu).

Atau …

"Dan yang menjadi favoritku, saat Tuan Mad Hatter bertanya; _kenapa burung gagak bisa terlihat seperti meja tulis_? Hahahah, _Eomma_ bisa menjawabnya?"

(Hei! Jungkook juga suka yang itu. Ingat ini. Kita berdua tidak sehati, ya).

Dan juga …

"Apalagi Namjoonie sampai bilang, jika ada yang berhasil memberinya jawaban bagus, dia akan mencium pipi orang itu!"

(Apa-apaan? Memangnya anak kecil tahu apa soal cium-ciuman? Kata Papa itu tidak boleh!).

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyungie? Tahu jawabannya?"

"Tentu saja!" Deretan gigi susunya terlihat jelas seulas senyum lebar tersungging lugas.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Karena burung gagak dan meja tulis itu bewarna hitam!"

Krik.

Garing, sih. Jungkook bahkan tidak mengerti di mana letak kelucuannya.

Namun ketika ia melihat Nyonya Kim mengeluarkan tawa renyah dan Taehyung ikut tertawa keras, Jungkook terpekur sejenak. Ada sesuatu yang asing, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu disebut apa. Sesuatu yang menggelitik perut dan relung hatinya saat ia melihat tawa ringan Taehyung mengudara. Sepasang mata yang menyipit itu, raut bahagia tanpa beban itu, dan kebahagiaan yang memancar dari auranya.

Aneh jika Jungkook berkata terdapat ribuan sayap kupu-kupu bergerumul hebat di perutnya. Tapi ia tidak berbohong. Benaknya sama sekali tidak berdusta.

"Jadi _Eomma_ , kenapa burung gagak terlihat seperti meja tulis?"

Saat itu, Jungkook pikir, senyum Taehyung adalah yang terbaik di antara senyum terbaik lainnya.

Jungkook pikir, senyum Taehyung akan menjadi favoritnya mulai detik ini.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kedua pipinya terasa panas.

Astaga, ia merona.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yak_! Jawaban Taehyung yang menang!"

"Eeeehhh?"

Keadaan mendadak ricuh keesokan harinya. Dimulai ketika kelas mulai penuh oleh bocah berkaki kecil dan Kim Namjoon tiba-tiba saja sewot dengan sayembara konyolnya soal pertanyaan Mad Hatter pada dongeng Alice In Wonderland. Beberapa anak dengan sukarela menjawabnya, namun tak sedikit juga memilih untuk bungkam dan berpikir bahwa apa yang dipikirkan Namjoon itu adalah konyol.

Sampai keadaan diributkan oleh berita bahwa salah satu pipi Kim Taehyung tidak akan suci lagi karena bibir Kim Namjoon. Ya, Tuhan. Pemisalan laknat macam apa itu? Mereka kan baru saja melewati umur lima tahun, tapi sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Taehyung maju ke depaaan. Bertingkalah seperti seorang putri, ya!"

Suasana mendadak hening ketika Kim Taehyung berdiri statis di tengah ruangan. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana pikirannya sekarang ini. Mungkin gugup, atau bingung? Yang mana saja terserah.

Terlebih ketika Namjoon mulai mendekat ke arah Taehyung dengan langkah bak modelnya. Dan senyum aneh itu, entah bagaimana caranya karena—mau tak mau, suka tak suka—berhasil memikat anak-anak perempuan di sekeliling mereka.

Taehyung mendadak ragu dalam hati. Ini … apa maksudnya? Ia kan hanya berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Mad Hatter pada dongeng Alice yang kemarin. Kenapa semua anak dengan jahatnya mendorong tubuhnya ke tengah ruangan dan Kim Namjoon—

Oh, oh, tunggu sebentar.

Namjoon! Kau terlalu dekat! Taehyung berusaha menghindar, namun beberapa orang yang menahan tubuh bagian belakangnya enggan melepaskan. Apa maksudnya ini, hei!

 _Ia menghitung dalam hati._

 _Lima … empat … tiga … dua … sa—_

Tuk!

" _Appo_!"

Helaan napas lega refleks dikeluarkan. Pada saat itu, wajah Namjoon berpaling cepat. Ia menatap sebentar apel hijau yang dilempar sengaja hingga sukses mengenai belakang kepalanya, lantas mengalihkan pandangan di mana si pelaku melakukannya. Taehyung otomatis mengikuti, dan kedua matanya melebar dalam beberapa sekon kemudian ketika sosok tak asing itu berdiri sejauh tiga meter tempat mereka berpijak.

"Jungkook! Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Yang dipanggil berbalik angkuh, berjalan dengan punggung tegap dan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke dalam saku celana. "Tanganku licin. Maaf."

"Hei!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Jungkook."

Sepuluh panggilan, dua puluh menit diabaikan, dan lima belas detik berjalan bocah Jeon itu sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilannya. Taehyung tentu saja keki. Memangnya ia sejenis patung yang bisa bicara? Yang harus didiamkan terus-menerus? Lagi pula, ada apa dengan Jeon Jungkook hari ini? Anak laki-laki itu mendadak mogok bicara selama di tempat penitipan. Tidak mengajak Taehyung bersaing atau mencari masalah dengannya seperti biasa.

Jangan salahkan Taehyung karena jadi ia uring-uringan tidak jelas seperti ini. Sudah tadi ibunya menelepon ke pihak penitipan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemput dan memintanya untuk pulang bersama Jungkook, karena tahu hari ini mereka pulang lebih cepat. Dan Jungkook hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Itu, sangat aneh.

"Hei, Jungkook. Kalau kau marah padaku, katakan saja."

Lima langkah lebih depan dari tempatnya berpijak, Jungkook berhenti.

Taehyung sadar ia sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya, begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Tetapi jika Taehyung tidak mendapatkan jawaban mengapa Jungkook mendiamkannya seharian ini, maka ia tidak akan masuk sebelum Jungkook memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Bahu berkedik tak acuh. "Aneh saja," sahut Taehyung lugu. Ia menunduk pelan, menatap satu kakinya yang dibalut sepatu bewarna merah. "Kau lebih banyak diam hari ini, Jungkook. Dan aku… merasa aneh."

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat heran. "Aneh?" tanyanya. "Bagian mananya yang aneh?"

Ha ha. Taehyung mati kutu.

"Apa itu harus dijawab?"

"Kau kan bertanya, Taehyung."

"Aku hanya merasa kalau kau aneh, tidak lebih,"

"Terus aku bertanya bagian mananya yang aneh?"

Taehyung mencibir, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Itu tidak penting. Aku hanya merasa kau aneh. Titik."

Lembayung pada senja hari itu terlihat cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Semburat oranye yang berbias elok, biru indigo yang memolesnya, dan sorot mata Jungkook yang tidak bisa Taehyung artikan sepenuhnya. Seolah iris hitam pekat anak laki-laki itu mencoba menebak isi dasar jiwa Taehyung sedalam mungkin.

Tiga puluh detik habis dengan keheningan canggung, sepi itu pecah ketika Jungkook terkekeh renyah. Taehyung mengernyit, kakinya seakan terpasung erat saat bocah Jeon itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah—agak—terburu-buru.

"Jungkook, kenapa kau—"

Ucapannya terputus, atau tidak pernah selesai—untuk saat ini.

Sesuatu berdentum dalam dadanya. Seperti, _thump thump thump_ ; dan bergerak tidak beraturan.

Taehyung sesak.

Ia terkejut setengah mati ketika Jungkook mencuri satu kecupan singkat tepat di keningnya.

Satu—tidak, mungkin dihitung nol koma nol nol nol satu detik. Dan bibir dingin itu berhasil menempel manis di bawah helai-helai poniny. Tidak lama, sungguh.

Bola mata mahoni mengerjap kaget. Sekali. Dua kali. "Jung—"

"Nah." Bibir menekuk polos, simpul, juga tanpa dosa. Jungkook mendaratkan tangan kirinya di puncak kepala Taehyung, lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Dengan ini kita impas. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kim Namjoon lagi, dan lupakan soal pertanyaan gagak juga meja tulis itu. Mengganggu saja. Dah, Taehyungie."

Selincah bocah itu datang, segesit itu pula Jungkook menghilang dari hadapannya. Secepat ketika putra sulung Jeon itu berlari menuju rumahnya langsung, membuka pagar dengan suara tawa kecil, dan menghilang beberapa sekon kemudian di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Meninggalkan bekas kecupan manis yang baru saja ditinggalkan.

Meninggalkan senja yang mulai lenyap.

"Tadi itu …" Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Apa maksudnya?"

Meninggalkan beribu kisah di baliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :** /jangantanyakenapajudulnyagitu/ dan apalah ini anak kecil udah main nyosor aja 8""D rasanya aneh kalo bikin kookv gak pake bumbu romance, wkwk.

Judulnya gak nyambung, emang :"D/nanges. Kalau menurut pandangan saya sih, Jungkook itu cemburu gara-gara ide Namjoon abis denger pertanyaan "Kenapa burung gagak terlihat seperti meja tulis?" Ya, begitulah #diblender. Gak deng, aslinya saya gak bisa nemuin judul yang cocok /dicekek Teh Ayame/

Btw, Teh, maaf kalo gak sesuai ekspetasi */\\* #bow. Mendadak feel shota si saya menghilang pas nyoba dituangkan ke dalam fic, ihik. Intinya, semoga teteh suka X''D giliran saya yang nunggu, muehehe. Dan maafkan kalo ada typo, udah dicek sih, tapi kadang mata rabun mendadak/heh.

Terima kasih udah baca yaa~~ Kotak review selalu terbuka kok ~('3')~

salam hangat,

cakue.


End file.
